Gregor and the Prophecy of Death Ft Hiro Hamada
by TheSpaceMelons
Summary: Its been 5 years since Gregor was in the Underland but a new prophecy draws him back into the Underland, The Underland has lost hope Light is fading, the heart of the Underland is dying. This is also a cross over with Big Hero 6 and How to Train your dragon. Characters like Lizzie and Boots will now play a MAJOR role. I plan to do at least 2 sequels to this :)
1. Gregor is what

*Changing from 8 years to 5 years cause I don't want Gregor to become an teen-adult yet.*

It's been 5 years since Gregor has been to the Underland, 5 years since he last saw Luxa, 5 years since he bid farewell to his old friends. Gregor had been trying to live a normal life since then, his mom is still pretending like the Underland never existed and tries to lead a normal life and family. It's never normal though, not at the least, every night Gregor would have nightmares of the bane, Ares dying and much more.

Gregor woke up, he glanced at the clock and groaned, it read 7:30 am. He thought to himself whether he should go to school or not, he would be late if he stalled any longer. He decided to go and so, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, picked out clothes he found in his closet and went down for breakfast, everyone left already.

Gregor made his way to the front door and stepped out, a slight cold breeze hit him, reminding him of his heart, cold, broken, and drifting away. He made his way passing a few houses including his only 2 friend's house. When he passed the house, he saw his friend still eating breakfast, he waved to him and shouted "Your Gonna Be Late Bro." His friend heard him and immediately took his breakfast with him and made his way to Gregor. "Hey Larry!" "Hey Gregor!"

That was the only conversation between them, neither were big talkers. They approached a large red house belonging to his 2nd friend, Angelina. Gregor noticed that Angelina would often stare at him but he didn't bother to find out. Just when Gregor and Larry approached and almost passed the house they heard a distress call to wait, it was Angelina. "WAIT UP GUYS!" She rushed with her books and backpacks and caught up with the other. Angelina was a big talker but today, all 3 of them didn't feel like communicating.

10 minutes later -

Gregor and his friends had just reached school when the first bell rang, this meant he only had 5 minutes to get prepared to get to his class. He challenged his friends to race him to class. They had english first meaning they were with his dad. His dad recovered and was in better condition than before, although some days he would have visions about the Underland and usually on those days, he would get ill and a substitute would fill in.

When they got to class, his dad was waiting for him and his friends to get seated to start class. When they got seated they were being taught about the American Revolution. When they got to the Boston Massacre in 1770, they were being taught and explained about how innocent people died for peacefully rallying. This reminded Gregor of the times he killed the creatures in the Underland and reminded him even more about how creatures in the Underland die for no reason. He immediately felt sick and visions of him slaughtering the gnawers came back to him like waves. He felt like throwing up and suddenly without warning, Gregor puked, it wasn't vomit that came out of his mouth but instead, thick dark purple infected blood. The whole class panicked and screamed, Gregor's dad shocked by all this, started to calm himself down even though he could be seen and heard sobbing, he weakly kneeled down and checked his son's pulse. Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing but silence, just like when the Underland creatures died. Silence.


	2. The Rushed Reunion

Gregor is Dead.

Gregor's dad was in shock, he didn't call the schools paramedics and anything however but he instead cleaned Gregor up and carried him into his truck and went home. Angelina and Larry decided to tag along wondering what will happen. When he got home and entered the door with Gregor's dead body, everyone was shocked, everyone but Lizzie since she wasn't there, she was still at school.

When Gregor's mom found out, she was devastated and took it the hardest, she kept crying and crying but the most disturbing thing they heard from her is how she blamed the Underland for doing this, no one can blame her in thinking that since she did indeed catch the plague and nearly died once. It was a few more days until Gregor's mom finally calmed down and announced that she decided that the funeral will be in 2 weeks. Everyone agreed or merely shook their head in sadness. Not Boots however, she said "Why don't we bring him back to the Underland?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gregor's mom replied, "THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE GOING BACK DOWN THERE AGAIN."

Boots however still stood her grounds and said "Its our only hope, they might have herbs there that could possibly make his heart beat again." Everyone agreed since there was nothing they could do up here, with the exception of Grace, she believed not even they can do it. They decided it was time to get back down into the Underland and so, a few hours after preparations, they got into the truck and drove. They didn't realize that Larry and Angelina had been following them in a taxi the whole time. After a couple hours, then arrived at their old apartment, they heard a scream from above. It wasn't until they got closer that they realized it was Ms. Cormaci.

"GRACE, BOOTS, LIZZIE! My oh my has it been a long time."

They went up the building to greet Ms. Cormaci but soon, the cheerful face turned into a sorrowful one as she saw Gregor's dad carrying Gregor's body. She kind of had the idea that they were probably going to go down there.

"I suppose your here to bring Gregor down into the Underland?"

Gregor's family looked surprise not knowing Ms. Cormaci knew about the Underland. She decided to lead them into the vent in the basement and they all jumped down. Soon after, Ms. Cormaci was surprised to see 2 more kids jump down into the vent.

—Luxa —

It has been 5 years since the love of her life left the Underland, she is by now the strongest Queen Regalia has ever seen. She has gained every quality a Queen should have except one, a unbroken heart. Ever since Gregor left her Luxa had typically been a quiet girl who barely spoke to anyone and most of the time she would go to the museum and look at pictures of her and Gregor. Ever since Gregor and Luxa took their first picture together, drawing portraits of Kings and Queens had been quite popular so on the stair case to the High Hall there would be portraits of ever King and Queen which ruled Regalia, some which are deceased would be drawn by memory.

—

Gregor and his family had heard a loud thump and turned around to find Larry and Angelina.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gregor's dad asked.

Larry and Angelina didn't reply as they were in a state of shock, they never knew a world like this existed. Soon a few scout troops found them and brought them to Regalia. Gregor's body however was hard to transport since he was dead and couldn't hold on the the bats but in the end they managed.

Luxa was quickly informed by one of the scouts that they intercepted 5 overlanders, one of which is dead. The scout seemed nervous and left quickly and Luxa quickly went to the High Hall. Soon, the bats arrived, she saw Boots, Lizzie, Gregor's dad and Grace? She was shocked and worried, Grace wouldn't come down here unless it was extremely, EXTREMELY important problems. When they landed she asked Lizzie "Where is Gregor?" Lizzie replied "On the last bat."

Luxa saw a large bat carrying a lifeless body, she covered her mouth as soon as she realized what happened. Her heart, whatever piece of heart she still had was shattered by the sight of his dead body, her one true love is dead. She couldn't hold her emotions in any longer, she ran crying all the way back to her room, she received some shocked looks but she didn't care, honestly what is there to care about? Her heart will never be pieced back together.

Back in her room, Luxa was crying, she heard someone knocking on the door from time to time guessing it was probably Hazard or Vikus but she didn't care. What she wanted was to have Gregor back but she knew it was impossible. After what must have been hours, she managed to clean herself and make herself look presentable. A few minutes later she went down for dinner to greet Gregor's family though it was clear to everyone that she was deeply effected because her entire body is shaking. No one was talking during dinner for some time until finally, Boots broke out and said "please help Gregor please", her voice was shaky and hoarse but in a depressing way.

Luxa knew there was nothing she could, she was about to say something to Boots when suddenly Nerissa came running through the door surprising everyone since she usually was weak and fragile, Nerissa panted and took a few seconds to rest before asking "Gregor is dead?"

Nerissa watched as the whole table looked down at their plates and picked at their food, she knew he was dead, she begun "I'm afraid the Prophecy of Death is upon us." "THE PROPHECY OF DEATH?" Luxa boomed.

Gregor's family was confused since none of them knew much about prophecies of the Underland, Nerissa seemed to have read their minds and started explaining, "The Prophecy of Death was assumed to only be a made up prophecy by Sandwich because by the time he was done carving it out, he went mad and died a few weeks later."

Nerissa then explained more deeply "It is said that once the Warrior has died, hope will be lost for the Underland unless the Princess Of Crawlers finds the heart of the Underland. Later on in the Prophecy it tells about dropping the Warrior into the heart of the Underland and he will live once again."

Luxa's heart stopped, when Nerissa said "He will live once again" her body was full of hope and determination. She was at the same time filled with sorrow since they knew nothing about the Heart of the Underland or where it is, the second problem is the Crawlers, they had no princess, how are they suppose to find the Heart of the Underland if the crawler's have no…, then suddenly it came like a flash, Boots, she's the Princess of Crawlers, ever since Boots got to the Underland the crawlers called her princess and treated her like one as well. Luxa became more interested in reading the entire prophecy and asked for the scroll, 2 years ago the council was afraid that the stones would soon crumble and the prophecies would soon be forgotten so it was ordered that all prophecies were to be written and stored in a cold dark room in the deepest section of the palace. When they brought it to her, she opened it and read it

_Beware Underlanders, Hope will be lost_

_The Light of the Warrior is extinguished_

_Only the Princess can save you now._

_But as the Princess goes her way, A few tunnels will give away_

_From those tunnels agents of light and fire will come to aid_

The prophecy was short and clear, Boots has to be the one to lead and save the Underland or else hope will be all lost although they didn't quite understand the part about Tunnels giving away and "agents of light and fire." Luxa took a moment to think about this, would Grace even let Boots go on this quest? It took a lot of persuasion to let Gregor go on the last quest and with him dead, it would be much harder. It's going to take a lot of persuasion but Luxa came up with a plan and it may just work. She was going to use Gregor's family against Grace.

The plan was set, Luxa was going to try and persuade Gregor's dad, Lizzie and Boots and convince them to make their mom allow Boots to go on the quest. Convincing Boots wouldn't be hard since she was the one who suggested that they come down to the Underland and ask for help, plus she is needed for the Prophecy, Luxa was sure Gregor's dad would agree since Gregor saved his life from the gnawers in the first Prophecy, but Lizzie would be a problem although if she got Ripred on her side, Lizzie would have to agree.

2 hours later.

It was pretty late at night and everyone soon excused themselves and went back to their rooms. Luxa decided it was time, she decided to start with Boots first since she was the most approachable, she walked around the royal wing looking for Boot's room.

When she found it she knocked and asked "May I come in?"

Boots replied quickly "yes please". To Luxa Boot's voice seemed dry and when she entered she saw that her eyes were red and that the bed sheets were wet with tears. Luxa quickly took a seat next to Boots and right away, Boots bursts into tears, the only thing Luxa managed to do to comfort her was to hug her. Luxa came Boots a few minutes to calm down and started "Boots?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you knew there was a way to bring Gregor back to life?"

"I would do anything i can even if it's dangerous"

Luxa took this as an opportunity and quickly said "There is a way, I'm sure you heard about the Prophecy of Death during dinner and what it is"

"Yes I do know what it is, I also know we need to find 2 things, first we have to find the Heart of the Underland and the other is to find the Princess of the Crawlers."

Luxa replied "I believe i'm talking to the Princess right now"

Boots was confused by this comment, she knew she isn't royalty and she knew she looks nothing like them.

Luxa added in "I know you seemed confused but trust me, your the princess, when you and your brother first entered the Underland, you were loved by the Crawlers, also the Crawlers have no Kings or Queens, if you agree to help us your brother Gregor may live once again."

Boots reply was simple "Yes, I will help."

Luxa decided it was best to announce it tomorrow morning during breakfast, also everyone agreed to the trip and allowed Boots to go. All except one, Grace.


	3. The Crumbling

It was morning, Luxa was ready to announce her plans at breakfast, she was also ready to destroy anyone or anything preventing this quest to be a success. A few minutes later she took a bath and headed down. When she got there she noticed that everyone she talked to last night looked extremely nervous. She couldn't blame them from being nervous, everyone knows how over-protective Grace could be and how she would argue with anyone even if their status was King or Queen.

When everyone was seated, she decided it was best to let everyone settle down and eat, she was however thinking "this is gonna get ugly soon". A few minutes later after a few conversations with the people next to her she decided it was time. She cleared her throat and started, "I have decided to organize a quest in search of the Heart of the Underland, Boots will be leading the quest since the prophecy states that it was her that would find the Heart."

Grace immediately argued "I will not allow this to happen! Boots is my child and I will not lose her, it's bad enough that i have lost Gregor".

Luxa noticed that her voice unlike other times sounded very desperate, she ignored this though and fired back "Boots has agreed to this, Lizzie has also agreed to this. Your husband also agreed to this and according to Regalian law, he has half control over your child."

Grace was about to argue when Luxa cut in, "Grace, as queen I have complete control over your family and if you dare defy me I have no choice but to lock you up."

Grace turned pale but soon turned to Gregor's dad and shouted "I HATE YOU WHY WOULD YOU LET HER GO, SHES HEADED FOR DEATH, DEATH I SAY."

Everyone watched Grace storm out of the room, tears on her cheeks. It took about 3 minutes for everyone to recover from the scene that just unraveled before them. Gregor's family which was Boots, Gregor's dad, and Lizzie took longer to recover since they have never seen Grace cry before, they all wanted to comfort her but knew it was best to leave her alone. A few more minutes past and no one has spoken.

Luxa thought "Hopefully Grace won't run away like Gregor did on his first visit to the Underland", she thought back to when Gregor first came to the Underland, how he tried to escape using the river and how he was attacked by rats and would've died if it was not for Mareth and his 2 friends.

The silence was quickly broken as a soldier appeared, it was clear that he ran all the way here because he was panting and looked like he was about to faint, Luxa quickly ordered a maid to bring water and some food for him but the soldier quickly rejected the offer and started talking.

"My name is Barth, I am a scout from Division 4."

Luxa asked "What do you have to tell us that is so important?"

Barth quickly said "A rat….. A rat is at our east gate demanding to see the you your majesty, he says he is the one called Ripred."

Luxa looked surprised even though she shouldn't be, by now the whole Underland probably knew about the Warrior's death since news traveled fast and there were creatures everywhere.

Luxa told the scout to bring the rat in, since they were unsure if it was really Ripred or not.

When Luxa went out to greet the rat, it was clear that this was Ripred, no other creature in the Underland would complain this much other than the Fireflies.

When Ripred saw her his voice got louder, "Why am i treated like a prisoner, if i remember correctly bonds are suppose to treat each other with respect." Everyone could hear and notice the anger in his voice, Luxa knew if this went any longer it would turn out ugly so she quickly said "Guards you are dismissed, go back to your duties, I will take Ripred."

The guards were relieved by this and quickly flew away on their fliers, it was clear that they were scared and frightened when they were around Ripred because Luxa could see sweat dripping off them when they flew away.

Luxa lead Ripred to the room where they had breakfast since everyone was still there, Ripred immediately said "I have not only come to help you on your quest but to inform you that death is upon the rats."

Luxa was confused, she thought that the prophecy said that once if they didn't get Gregor to the Heart of the Underland, the Underland would die off.

Ripred however seemed to have read her mind and said "Think about it, the title of the prophecy itself tells us that death is happening, but death happens everyday," then Ripred added "I believe that Sandwich means to tell us that death will happen on a major scale."

Ripred then said "Now to explain about the 2nd reason i came here, 2 weeks ago one of our members fell ill and quickly died, soon many of us fell ill and in order to avoid death I had to leave my troops and leave them to die. Some of the other rats i met told me that their troops died off as well and I estimate that at least 20 thousand rats are dead."

Luxa was stunned "Do you know what caused this and where it came from?"

Ripred shook his head, Luxa knew that the heart was dying now since rats are dying, soon she predicted that spinners, crawlers and the other species were going to die as well. Luxa knew if she waited any longer the Underland would be completely gone so she said "We are leaving in 2 days, if we await any longer than 2 days we may be affected by whatever is spreading out in the Underland."

Right when she finished a group of crawlers entered the room and said the same thing Ripred told her, the plague killed at least 10 thousand of them and more are contracting the plague. The crawlers later asked for a place to stay, of course she had no choice so she said yes considering that they just came across the Underland to inform us, they were probably exhausted if not hungry.

Luxa was exhausted and went straight to bed but as soon as she fell asleep a dream occurred, it was Gregor.

"Die Luxa DIE"

Luxa immediately woke up and started crying, even though it was a dream it seemed to have triggered a avalanche of memories of her and Gregor together.

Hazard, Luxa's cousin was sleeping in the room next to her and immediately came but Luxa screamed "I DON'T NEED YOU," that caused Hazard to run straight back to where he came from. Luxa didn't care if she hurt his feelings because the pain she's suffering is much worse and unimaginable.

1 day passed

When Luxa woke up she noticed that she was tangled in her hair and that her body was somehow soaked from dry tears. She got up from her bed and went to her bathing room and took a nice warm relaxing bath. As she was in the bath she thought about what she's been through this week, she's cried several times already, she's been informed that death is upon the rats and the crawlers, and last of all she has put Boots in danger by allowing her to lead the quest.

When she got out of the bath, she went to the dining room, she was surprised that no one was there considering that it was already around mid morning.

As she sat down servants and maids came rushing in, laying down placemats and then later on bringing in the food.

She just started eating when Mareth ran into the room completely geared, at first she thought Regalia was under attack but then she instantly realized why he was geared up, today was the day they were to leave Regalia.

She instantly apologized "I'm so sorry i've been so busy this last week."

Mareth however said "Your majesty there is no need for apologies however, you should gear up quickly, were about to depart."

Luxa immediately ran down to the armory room and was given the usual white and gold color, as soon as she got armored up, Aurora showed up and landed. A few more bats showed up carrying Boots, Lizzie and supplies that would keep them alive during this quest. They were ready to go.

5 minutes later after checking and rechecking that everything is complete, Luxa decided it was time to go and said "Lets go, the sooner we find the heart the better."

All the bats got up and started to make their way out of Regalia, half way there however she

noticed large groups of soldiers fully armed making their way to the gates. She turned to Mareth and said "What is going on?". Mareth replied and told her that he didn't know what was going on either but decided to tell the group to move on.

Luxa noticed as they got closer to the gates she saw more soldiers, she was wondering "Was Perida planning to take the throne? No she can't do that she isn't related to the royal family at all, also there is Nerissa and Hazard." A few moments later she found the answer to her question, on the gate outposts there lay several tables and tents. She recognized several high ranking officials including the health department. As they flew past the gates she saw camps, not human camps but camps filled with crawlers, spinners, cutters, gnawers and many other species. She was outraged, "WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE", if it wasn't for Mareth noticing her facial expressions she would've dived down to talk to the creatures. Mareth told her "Let Perida handle this, this is her job it's what you elected her for." This took a tiny fraction of her rage away but she said out loud "Once I come back, I will deal with these refugees." Everyone in the cavern could hear it. Just before they left Regalian land, they looked down below them, Luxa knew she had been too harsh, as she looked down she saw shocked and frightened faces, she saw that some even fainted but she quickly erased that memory off her mind because she knew that what lay in the darkness before them will be much more dangerous.

The bats flew down one of the caves, Mareth however lead the group to a small flat platform, Luxa was mad at him but soon understood after he told her that they didn't have a plan incase they were attacked and also they don't know what supplies they were given. As soon as they made a fire Luxa took notice of a large bat, the bat was smaller than Ares but larger than Aurora carrying a tomb. Luxa guessed the tomb was carrying Gregor but her thoughts were interrupted by Mareth's voice informing her about what they had and what they didn't have.

She was still lost in her thoughts even though she was partially listening to Mareth until suddenly a large explosion was heard. She instantly shot up and realized that the explosion took place near Regalia, suddenly a large ball of fire came straight towards them quickly, they had no time to reach when the ball of fire went past their platform and continued into the tunnels, soon hundreds of creatures poured into the tunnels crying and running in pointless directions.

Then a group of guards fly approached them told the group that the explosion took place underneath the city, half the city is destroyed but the palace remained intact. She stared blankly into space and thought "what could've caused this?"

Then suddenly, the ground started trembling, the walls started to crumble, Luxa's thought faded quickly, it was stronger than any earthquake that Regalia has ever felt before, the ceiling of the caverns cracked and then like a flash, the ceilings fell down onto them, burying them beneath the pebbles and debris.

**Remember to subscribe to my YT Channel : TheSpaceMelons For updates :)**

**To Clarify Words "Group" will now refer as Luxa's party members so I don't need to say "Luxa's party" all the time. :) **


	4. Let the Waves Begin

Hours passed until suddenly, there was a disturbance in the rubble, it was Luxa. Luxa felt like a weak and dying child, there were cuts on her face, arm and legs, she slowly pushed small rocks around her away and surfaced. She stood up slowly and saw parts of the tunnel collapse. She saw smoke and fire coming from the tunnel entrance and decided to get closer, she stumbled over rocks and pebbles and saw crawlers, spinners, cutters, and gnawers running towards the tunnels nearby, a few of them came her way and she asked a spinner what happened, the spinner relied "Regalia is gone." She clasped her hand over her mouth as she saw through the smoke a city in ruins. She fell down to her knees but suddenly something clicked in her head and she screamed "BOOTS, LIZZIE, MARETH, AURORA

Then suddenly something clicked in her head causing her to scream inside her head, 'BOOTS, LIZZIE, MARETH AND THE REST WHERE ARE THEY?"

She frantically searched around the rubble, moving bits and pieces around trying to find a body part and hoping they were alive, "Lizzie? Boots? Mareth? are you guys alive?" She then saw a rat riding on a bat, it was Ripred and Aurora. "Luxa are you ok?" Aurora asked, she replied "I'm fine but we need to find the others fast." "The palace is still in place, as well as our hospital but our investigators and scientists are working to find out what caused this." Aurora added quickly.

Ripped snorted "Of course she's not fine, she's just saying to look like a hero but the hospital is almost full."

Luxa was about to argue back when she realized an arm poking out of the rubbles, she quickly said to the others "quickly guys, help me."

Aurora and Ripred got work as they moved boulders and small bits and pieces of rocks away and gasped. It was boots, her entire body was covered in series of cuts, bruises and sharp small rocks stuck into her leg.

Luxa sent Boots back to the hospital with Aurora and told her to come back for them. She then searched for the rest, she soon found Mareth and a very weak Lizzie, the rest of the guards were weak and at least 2 were dead, as well as their bats. She decided to wait and in about 5 minutes she managed to get everyone on the bat. As she made their way back she looked down and saw fire, dead bodies and many other severely injured creatures. As they neared the city's gates and walls she saw that Regalia isn't completely destroyed, it's just that it seemed like the fire exploded and the entire platform holding up the city collapsed bringing the city down. She saw that buildings were damaged but still standing up as well as the walls but because of this collapse it allowed creatures to enter the city. She watched creatures take refuge and break into the houses but soon she neared the palace. The palace looked higher than usual, and then it got to her, the palace is on a stone platform, that's why her ancestors chose to build the palace on it, it wasn't on weak ground. It could be seen that the paths leading to the palace's entrance from the city was brought down at least 4 stories.

Aurora soared up as they closed in on the High Hall, she saw that even though the palace was on a stone platform, parts of it crumbled and probably from the vibrations of the explosion. They landed and were greeted by maids as they rushed to help the weak, they seemed to know the routine already.

Luxa started shouting "Bring them to the emergency section and if there's no room bring them to the science laboratory, there's bound to be medication there."

The maids nodded as they carried Lizzie, Boots and Mareth and loaded them onto a stretcher. Luxa was being escorted to the laboratory by the royal guards and once she got there she saw Vikus being treated to a couple of wounds. When Vikus saw Luxa he got up and walked over to her as she sat down, he sat down next to her and said "Are you okay?" Luxa was getting pretty annoyed at everyone was saying "Are you okay" even though they clearly can see she just got buried in rubbles. She managed to keep her cool and asked Vikus, "What happened to you? How did you get those wounds" she pointed to the ones with bandages around them.

He explained "You see, I was on the High Hall's balcony watching the city when I saw a giant flame burst outside the city walls, then I saw the whole city collapse like a domino, the nearest to the outside walls collapsed first and then it came to the palace, as it came to the palace it started rumbling and then the whole place shook, that's when the pillars around the balcony started shaking and a part of it broke off and hit me in the wound. It was nothing like I saw before though, remember when Gregor's dad came? You were pretty young back then but he introduced and showed us to a new source of energy."

Once he finished explaining Luxa was ready to go just before receiving some medicine, she went over to Boots and talked to her "Hey Boots, feeling better?" "Yup couldn't be better."

Just when Luxa was about to ask Boots another question the scientist doctor asked Luxa to come with her, Luxa followed the doctor to a room where they kept Lizzie.

The doctor started explaining to Luxa, "Queen Luxa, when we brought her down, she started coughing blood and so we decided to do a check on vital organs because strangely she had no cuts and bruises, we found out that her internal organs have been damaged by a crushing force for a few seconds and caused internal bleeding."

Luxa replied "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Of course there is, we'll need to carefully open her up and stitch up her vital organs or better yet replace them with the donor organs we got from previous wars just incase a soldier needed one replace, we will need permission from you though."

"Permission granted," and with that she left the room and headed to her bedroom to find maids cleaning up the mess the quake made in her bedroom. When the maids saw her they quickly bowed before being sent away but Luxa kept one maid with her.

"Whats your name?" She asked.

"It's Aires"

"Wow that name is similar to the bat Ares Gregor had." "Gregor….."

"Your highness?" Aires started asking seeing that her queen had started sobbing, "are you ok?"

With that Luxa burst into tears and hugged Aires so tightly , but Aires didn't mind because she usually tended the Queen's bedroom and usually heard conversations between her and Gregor.

"There there your highness, all you need to focus on is finding the heart of the underland."

"What if I don't? What if I never find it and Gregor never comes alive again?"

"Don't say what if, you should at least try first, for now your highness I must go and tend to the other rooms."

"Of course you do, but please help me find this box first," Luxa replied, Aires however knew what box she was talking about and said "oh your highness I kept it in a safe place in this room, I'll go retrieve it," and with that Aires went, found and gave the box to Luxa and left, she closed the door behind and said "your highness you have no idea how much trouble we are in if you don't find the heart of the underland, time to report back to the general."

Inside the room, Luxa sat on her bed carefully opening the box and placing the lid down next to it, she carefully took the photos out and looked at them. The first one was with Gregor where they were dancing together, happily, and alive. She couldn't keep her tears in anymore and cried and cried and cried. "What's going to happen now, " she cried saying. She kept on crying and crying when suddenly she heard a voice, it was henry. "Hi Luxa," "HENRY GET OUT," "No Luxa, right now you have a quest to go on, even though I betrayed you, you still have to save the Underland."

"BUT I CAN'T" she screamed.

"Would Gregor be proud to hear those words come from your mouth? No I don't think so, bye sis."

He left her, deep in her thoughts as she kept replaying the words "Would Gregor be proud,"

She knew he wouldn't be proud and decided that she would depart in 2 days after resting and preparing, she slumped and laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Boots and Lizzie were greeted by their parents who also were found wounded by maids attending the room, Gregor's dad was injured by a rock falling on his toe almost smashing it while Grace had a broken arm. Howard did not attend to them because seeing that their injuries are minor he decided to let the doctors handle them. Once Gregor's dad and mom got treated they immediately went to see Boots and Lizzie. Grace gasped when she Boots but wondered what happened to Lizzie and why doesn't she have any scratches but soon she found out about the internal bleeding.

Gregor's dad decided to start up a conversation and said "So Boots, are you still sure you can still find the Heart of the Underland?"

"Well dad, I must, the princess in the prophecy is me and I intend to save Gregor."

"Lizzie why are you going anyways?"

"Well, well, I'm great at puzzles and maybe we need to crack the code and such."

"She's also the reason I'm going."

Everyone looked at where the voice originated and saw Ripred standing there. Ripred quickly added, "after today's events the council decided we must bring some extra people along just in case you need help, a doctor will be going with you as well as a maid to help you with your business."

"Anyways," Ripred continued, "I heard Lizzie has some operation she has to do," "Yes she does," Howard replied, "I will have to bring her to the operation room now to stitch up and replace her organs depending on how damaged they are and if we have any donors."

Gregor's mom said "It's ok Lizzie, everything will be ok, I will be with you always."

Lizzie nodded and said "I know mom, I'll be fine too."

Lizzie's operation went well and everything was in place, everything went well, until in a secure guarded room Gregor's body started to move and float, the guards there cried in panic as gregor moved through the door and into the hallways, up into the high halls and shouted out "DEATH IS UPON US, LET THE WAVES BEGIN."


	5. The Light Is Here

Notice: This Story Will Now Become A CrossOver Between Underland Chronicles, Big Hero 6 and How to Train Your Dragon.

In a distant land, in San Fransokyo, Hiro Hamada was experimenting with microbots when suddenly he heard a huge explosion under his house. "What was that!" He murmured under his breath. He decided to investigate and so he went down to see what was going on, he saw a hole inside the garage. He decided to take a closer look and kneeled down to the edge when suddenly the ground gave way and he fell. He started screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He suddenly felt himself floating and realized he was being carried into different tunnels by the wind when he suddenly landed on what was soft ground. He groaned and got up and realized it wasn't soft ground he landed on. It was a large rat, much larger than any rat he has ever seen. He was in shock and stared at the rat when suddenly the rat spoke "Who might you be?" the rat asked curiously.

"I"m Hiro, Hiro Hamada," he said nervously, his body was shaking, "who who who the heck are you an, and where am I?!," he barely managed to get those words out of his mouth.

"Your in the Underland Boy." Hiro stood in shock, does such a place exists?

He suddenly heard a robotic sound, he turned around to find microbots making his way to him.

The rat was startled, "What the heck is that?"

"Oh it's just my microbots. But where am I?

The rat snorted "Where am I, that's what all overlanders say."

The rat then picked up the torch illuminating the room earlier and waved it in a circle. Hiro heard a few flaps of wings and gasped as he saw a huge bat with a rider coming in and scooping them up.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?"

"Relax overlander, I am merely bringing you to Regalia, our city if your wondering, by the way save your questions for I am too lazy to answer them for you."

Hiro felt angry about the stranger's attitude but strangely decided to trust him. After around 2 or 3 minutes He saw a bright patch of land and looked in awe, he thought to himself 'That Must Be Regalia!' He noticed that as they were passing people looked at him in a curious matter and started pointing at him. He suddenly realized that they were pointing at his microbots, 'they probably have never seen something like that before.'

He looked at the path beyond and saw a huge circular stone fortress, 'that must be where we're going.' The bat soared up and soon they were at the top of the fortress and started their descent. As the neared the ground Hiro saw guards and maids and a very old man.

'Who could they be' he thought to himself. His thought was soon answered once they were on the ground, the old man approached him and held out a hand, hello overlander, you must be startled but first please take off your armor and take a bath. "Why?" Hiro asked, He saw another person, a person without pale skin like the rest and wondered who is that? The person approached the old man and talked in whispers, the old man nodded before approaching him. "Overlander you do not need to take a bath however you must follow me to the council." He saw the old man shout to the guard telling him to arrange a meeting immediately. Soon he was following the old man. As they were moving through the fortress, he decided to ask the old man for his name. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh I'm Vikus." That was the end of the conversation, he didn't know what else to ask. Soon they arrived at a large room filled with people as well as the other person who didn't have pale skin, then he saw a girl with a crown at the middle, 'That must be the queen!' he thought to himself.

He heard a hammer and knew something was starting, 'Am I on trial? I didn't even do anything wrong' he thought to himself. Soon the saw the girl with the crown address him, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Well I'm Hiro Hamada and well, I fell into a hole and was found by this large rat and then a flier took me here."

"I see, Wel," she was cut off by the other person, "Do you think he's the one Luxa?" "Perhaps, perhaps," 'So that's the name of the queen, Luxa, that's a nice name, who's the other person though, I know it's a girl though but her hoodie's blocking her.'

Soon a conversation started as people argued, he kept hearing 'he's the light' and then 'no he's not, he's the fire.' He shouted, "Fire? Light? Will ANYONE explain to me?" He heard the hammer again and the next thing he knew he was being brought to a room, he saw 2 other people and wondered, who are they?

He decided to start a conversation with them and introduced himself. He found out that they were friends with this person who died and was brought down here and that they were brought here into this room and were never spoken to again. He told his side of the story but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, it was the girl in the hoodie and the queen.

"Hello Overlanders, my name is Queen Luxa, this is Princess Lizzie."

"I'm a princess now?" the girl in the hoodie asked.

"Yes, I will explain later but for now, we must inform these overlanders, they must be so confused."

The girl nodded, he asked the first question, "What is this place, why are we here and what is the meaning of "He's the light, He's the fire" and such?"

Luxa laughed, "so many questions my gosh, anyways to answer your first question this is the Underland, our ancestors came down here to live believing the world above is too complicated, I believe our prophecy brought you down here and to answer your last question, the light and fire is mentioned in the prophecy and we believe they are people and that one of them is you."

Lizzie added, "I believe he's the light, he doesn't look much like a fire person, and that hair is just ugh messy, like ew," both girls laughed.

He was offended, "What did you say about my hair?"

"Nothing."

"You got a problem?"

"No…. you are so sensitive."

Angelina and Larry both sat there listening curiously, they decided that they were both too tired and were going to sleep.

"Hey your highness? Can we just like sleep for now?"

"Yes of course, you'll all be rooming together though because we didn't prepare other rooms."

"EWWWWWWWW I'm rooming with Larry? Ew that's just disgusting."

"Deal with it Angelina." Larry said laughing at her.

"Ugh can you guys just shut up", and with that Hiro went to sleep annoyed.

Little did they know that Aires was listening to their conversation the whole time. "So, the light has arrived, now who is the fire…"

The next morning, Hiro, Angelina, and Larry were woken up by Lizzie. Hiro still didn't know what her name was so he asked her "What's your name?"

"My name's Lizzie," soon, they heard Angelina and Larry grumbling, "why do we have to wake up so early gosh, ugh."

Lizzie told them to take a bath and meet her in 30 minutes at the dining room. Angelina complained "30 minutes? I can't even do my hair in 30 minutes." Lizzie snapped at her "either take a bath or don't. Simple as that."

Larry, Angelina, and Hiro went down stairs into separate baths, in about 20 minutes Hiro was done and came out and went up to the dining room. There he saw Lizzie, Boots, 2 people he's never seen before, Vikus, and Luxa. Luxa greeted him "Hello Hiro, please take a seat."

Hiro sat down in between Boots and Lizzie. He stared at the food on the table in front of him and started to eat. After eating for a while he heard sounds of running and saw Angelina and Larry running towards them. They stopped to rest, panting, "Are we too late for Breakfast!?"

"No your not, your just a bit late, now, come take a seat." Luxa said, she waited for Angelina and Larry to sit down, she decided to let them eat for a while until she decided to discuss things with them.

"So I didn't quite get your names, who are you two?," she asked.

"Oh I'm Angelina and he's Larry."

"So do you guys know anything about swords?"

"No, up there we don't have to fight."

"Anyways, you'll find a weapon or sword fit for you, you'll be training with Mareth."

Hiro was still eating and listening until he realized Luxa was looking at him. He stuttered "uh uh ye yes?"

"So Hiro, do you have any experience with swords or any type of weapon?"

"No but I have microbots…"

"Oh those little black things?"

"Yes, they can become powerful weapons but I don't really want to use them as weapons."

"Of course, we only use force as last resort."

"So Hiro you don't need any training at all, I guess you could go with Lizzie and she'll explain things to you."

"Ok I guess."

After breakfast, Angelina and Larry made their way down stairs to the arena/training field and saw a bunch of weapons ready for them. They were greeted by a soldier which they assumed is Mareth. Mareth introduced them to different types of weapons, a knife, the weapon they must always keep on their hands, a sword. Mareth told them to feel the weapon and choose the one they like the most. After picking a sword each, Mareth showed them some moves, moves which Angelina failed to replicate and perform. Larry on the other hand managed to perform them on an average level according to Mareth. After trying for a while Angelina raged and threw her sword right right into the middle of the target. Mareth stood there and snapped his finger, "I know the perfect weapon for you, wait here!" Mareth ran inside and took out a bow and a quiver full of arrows out and gave it to Angelina. She liked the idea of being a "bow" person and decided to give it a try. After Mareth helped her with the basics of a bow she managed to hit the center of the target every single time.

"Perfect! You're ready for long range combat, now if only you could learn the basics for a knife."

"Do I really have to?," Angelina complained, "Yes you do" Mareth replied.

"I guess I can try harder."

"That's the spirit!, ok let's take a break, I think I'll have to train Hiro as well in case he runs into trouble and his so called amazing microbots are destroyed."

— after breakfast with Lizzie and Hiro —

"So where are we going?" Hiro asked, "We're going to Sandwich's room, it's where the prophecies are written." Hiro thought to himself, 'there's more than one prophecy? who appeared in those?' He decided to ask Lizzie, she told him that her brother had been in 6 prophecies in total, the ones he took part in. "Where is he now?" "He's dead" Lizzie replied coldly, "I'm sorry to hear that." "It's fine, let's just teach you." When they got to the prophecy room they started learning, Hiro being a smart boy learned extremely fast and started to decode the prophecies Lizzie made up, it wasn't long until they Mareth came into the room and asked for Hiro, Lizzie told them she was going to the meeting room until they came back.

— Back To Arena —

With that, Mareth left them alone. "Hey Larry," "Yea Angelina?" "I think I like it better down here, It's a much more simpler life even though it may be dangerous," "yea that's true, I'm probably gonna live down here, are you?" "Yup," Angelina replied, a few minutes after they finished talking they saw Hiro in his purple armor walking with Mareth.

"His armor is so cool," Angelina said while looking at him, "OOOOO you got a crush on him Oooooo," "Shut up I don't, I just like purple armor."

They watched as Hiro trained with knives when suddenly they all heard a loud horn.

Angelina and Larry both said "What was that?," both looking confused however Hiro witnessed a different reaction from Mareth, "What was that?," he asked, Mareth stammered, "It… It… It can't…. be…." "What can't be?" "That horn is only used when something extremely important happens. Hiro was about to ask more when Mareth suddenly shouted "Everyone to the meeting room," they all rushed there to see Luxa paler than usual, Vikus looking extremely concerned and Gregor's mom and dad about to faint. "What happened? Why did you use the horn?" Mareth asked curiously and seriously, Luxa replied "the guards… they told me that, a day ago in the morning, Gregor's body… floated and made it's way to the high hall and shouted "DEATH IS UPON US."

Nerissa came in with Lizzie and Boots when Hiro asked them "I thought you were going to stay here?"

"I decided to go spend time with Boots and talk about the quest."

"You should be where you said you would be at" Hiro replied.

"Can't a person spend time with her sister, plus it's not like you care about me." Lizzie snapped back.

"Yes you're right, I don't," Hiro replied coldly and walked out of the room.

Author's Note &amp; Question:

Sooooooooo I decided to add some drama hehe XD. The reason I decided to make this a cross over is because I thought It would be kinda boring to write about finding a cure all over again so I'm gonna add some extra elements especially since I'm not that good of a writer. Question: Do you think Angelina likes Hiro? Hehehehehehe "The Fire" will not be appearing for the next few chapters.

\- Spacey


	6. The Last Breath

Hiro walked back to his room angrily thinking 'Why should I help them now?' He collapse into the bed and stared blankly into space. Back in the meeting room Boots was in shock, she never seen her sister so mad at anyone before and decided to stay out of this and start a new conversation. "Ok so what's the plan for the quest?"

Luxa cleared her throat and announced that they were leaving tomorrow when suddenly an earthquake started, everyone screamed and shouted, by now Gregor's parents had fainted while the rest of them hid under the table. In Hiro's room, he felt shaking when suddenly the whole building shook violently, he put on his esp device and called for his microbot, he thought of a tunnel for the microbots to make and he ran through it safely to the meeting room, he saw that everyone was under the table but noticed that Gregor's parents passed out and weren't under any protection, he grabbed them with his microbots and placed the passed out parents under the table where it's much safer. While doing this however he didn't notice the floor above crumbling and before he could do anything, it crumbled and knocked him into the floor unconscious. A minute later the shaking stopped but left the castle in a damaged state, Lizzie, Luxa and Boots slowly got up to help the others. Luxa helped her grandfather up while Lizzie and Boots were pulling their parents up on their feet waking them up. Angelina and Larry didn't have a single scratch on them amazingly but were too shocked to help. Luxa soon helped her grandfather to a chair and called the guards for stretchers when she noticed Hiro on the floor. She frantically called Lizzie and Boots to help her, "Lizzie, Boots, help me get Hiro up into a chair," Lizzie and Boots walked over carefully and helped Luxa carry Hiro up. "Is he dead?" Boots asked. "No he's not he simply only passed out," Lizzie replied.

When the stretchers arrived, they carried Hiro and Gregor's parents to the hospital as the rest followed. The hospital was being fortified with wooden beams to support the structure more in case more earthquakes take place. In Hiro's room, Howard was too busy and told Lizzie to clean up Hiro.

"UGH Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, I expect him all cleaned up when I come back." Then Howard left the room to attend to other patients.

"Ok," she replied annoyed. She made her way to Hiro and picked a wet rag and started cleaning and wiping his head, the part where the floor collapse on him. She then used alcohol is clean the tiny wounds and then used a bandage and wrapped it around his head like a bandana. She was cleaning his face when he woke up.

"Ugh what happened," he asked weakly, "you got hit by a rock in the head, Howard's too busy so he told me to clean you up."

"I'm gonna go sleep now hashtag too tired…," and with that he went to sleep.

When Lizzie was done, she went to Boots and sat down and slept, Boots felt tired and lied down and laid her head on Lizzie's lap and went to sleep as well. Gregor's parents were in another room resting incase they faint again and incase it got worse and turned into a panic attack. Lizzie got over her panic attacks a year ago.

Luxa on the other hand, wasted no time and called for a meeting.

"Tomorrow, our party will leave for the quest, I'm sure you will have our supplies packed and ready by tomorrow?"

One of the council members nodded and sent one of the guards to notify and get the supplies ready. Vikus entered the room looking tired, he then looked at Luxa and said "Luxa you should go eat, most of us are eating in Hiro's room at the hospital."

Luxa was about to refuse when Vikus suddenly snapped at her "Eat lunch now, you'll starve, quickly." She was startled since she had never heard Vikus speak to her in that tone, she decided it was better to eat before her grandfather snapped at her angrily again and had a heart attack. She walked over to the hospital to find it filled up by people from the city.

"What's going on?," she asked a guard. The guard replied "most of the already destroyed town was destroyed in the recent earthquake so their taking refuge here."

She walked away thinking 'I guess I can't move them anywhere else,' when she made it to Hiro's room, she found Boots and Lizzie sleeping and Hiro on the bed awake eating soup, there was another tray containing food for Lizzie and Boots on a nearby table.

"Hey Hiro, feeling better?"

"Yup!," he replied happily, his eyes soon locked onto Boots and Lizzie, "you should wake them up so they can eat."

She walked over to Boots and Lizzie and gently shook them, Lizzie groaned and shook Boots up, "Why'd you wake us?"

"You should eat," Luxa replied, "Shouldn't you eat too?," Lizzie asked, "Yea I'll eat soon."

Lizzie and Boots made their way to the table and started eating, Hiro was still curious about the quest and asked Luxa. He learned that apparently, the warrior which was Lizzie's brother died and now Boots has to find the Underland's Heart so it can bring Gregor back to life. He also learned that his role in the prophecy was unclear but he was apparently the "light."

Boots and Lizzie were busy chattering on the other side of the room, curious of what they were talking about Hiro slowly got up and made his way other there and sat down. Boots and Lizzie were talking about the quest and about Gregor when Boots told Lizzie "You know you don't have to come right? You're just putting yourself in danger." Lizzie replied "I know, I just want to come along in case."

Boots still worried about her sister, walked over to Luxa and asked her if it's safe for her to come. "Yea she can, there's less enemies in the Underland now unlike before." Lizzie smiled and finished her lunch when Luxa asked the guard to bring Mareth here. When Mareth arrived Luxa told him to train Lizzie in case she got into trouble.

Lizzie groaned but gave in knowing she'll probably run into trouble and she'll need to defend herself. Lizzie went down with Mareth to the arena to train while Boots slowly ate.

"What should I do?," Hiro asked, "you can rest or practice some more fighting." Hiro thought about it and decided to go train some more, he could probably also create new moves combining microbots with sword fighting. He went down to the arena and decided to watch Lizzie for a while when he suddenly fell asleep. Lizzie was practicing and training for a while when she noticed Hiro on the stands sleeping, she decided to take a rest and told Mareth and walked over to Hiro. She stopped by near the water bucket and dipped a cup and filled it with cold water and made her way over to Hiro. "Wakey wakey," she said snickering, she dumped all the water onto Hiro's face and he screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh," he screamed waking up immediately, he saw Lizzie laughing and got mad, "What'd you do that for," he asked angrily, "nothingg," she replied grinning.

He stared at her angrily but was also confused, 'why did she do that? Gosh she is such a jerk.'

"Why'd you come here?," Lizzie asked, "Well I thought I could come train with my microbots when I saw you training and got tired," Hiro replied. "Well start training then, we're leaving tomorrow you do realize that right?"

"Yea yea," Hiro replied in a slightly angry and annoyed tone. He decided to train on the far side of the field and transported himself there with the help of microbots forming an escalator, Lizzie looked jealously, 'if I had microbots, I wouldn't need to move or do anything at all,' she thought, she decided to take a long rest even though Mareth insisted she trained more. She went to the benches near Hiro's training area and sat down and watched as he made new moves with his microbots.

Hiro was moving qiuck and fast, creating barriers around him replicating him being attacked by creatures, Lizzie saw him hide himself in a sphere of microbots and used the rest of it to make a spinning blade around the sphere that would surely cut and knock anything down trying to attack it. She stared in awe and watched him when she suddenly fell asleep. 30 minutes had passed when Hiro noticed Lizzie sleeping on the benches when he decided to take revenge, he got his microbots to retrieve a cup of cold water for him and made his way to Lizzie, "revenge is mine," he said with a smirk, he dumped the cold water on her face and saw her show the same reaction he had.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Lizzie screamed, "What the heck?"

"Haha that's revenge for dumping it in my face in the first place."

"YOUUUU,"Lizzie screamed with anger, Hiro decided to run, it was the right choice, when he looked back, he saw a furious Lizzie running after him at top speed, he ran up the stairs with her hot on his heels when he finally got to his room in the palace area when Lizzie crashed into him and they both fell on the ground. Angelina and Larry laughed, "so what are you two up to?," Larry asked. Lizzie replied screaming and panting, "He, HE dumped water on my, my face."

"Ooooooooooo, bad choice Hiro," Angelina replied laughing, Hiro couldn't reply because Lizzie was punching him on the back and side stomach when Boots came in and cried out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIZZIE?"

Lizzie, startled by this quickly stood up not wanting to be a bad role model and said "Nothing, I was just playing around with Hiro."

"Playing around? You were punching him," Boots replied as she ran over to help Hiro up, "Are you ok?," she asked. "Yea I'm fine," he replied, "Anyways I came here to tell you guys that it's dinner time."

"Oh ok, we'll be there," Hiro replied as Boots left the room. "Don't ever do that to me again," Lizzie snapped, "But you did that to me," Hiro replied confused. "Hiro, I don't think you'll want to argue with her," Angelina quickly said before it could get any worse.

"I think we should go eat guys, I mean we are going on a quest tomorrow right?" Larry said worryingly, not because of them fighting but because of his craving for food.

"Yea ok," they replied in unison and made went to the dining room together. Luxa, Boots and Vikus were already there talking about Gregor when they entered.

"Hey Lizzie, so I was talking to Vikus and Luxa and we thought it was best if we were to keep our parents here." Boots said calmly, "Yea I think that'll be fine too," Lizzie replied. They started eating and talking about the quest plans. Vikus informed them, "You'll be traveling through gawner territory, the dead lands which we don't know much about and then cutter territory, it's the safest route we could find."

"Ok, we're trusting you with this," Lizzie said, then Vikus said that Ripred will be accompanying them however not Angelina and Larry incase they might be useful here.

"WHAT? so we did all that training for NOTHING?" Angelina said raging, Larry looked as mad but then Vikus replied calmly, "You may be needed because we have heard about gangs of people and creatures raiding towns around us. We thought maybe you could help around in case we were attacked, plus I heard Angelina is swift with the bow and may be very useful since we don't have many," Vikus was looking for the word when Luxa whispered to him "Archers," "Yes archers!"

They were almost done with dinner when a guard entered the room and whispered to Vikus. Looking at Hiro and Luxa, "Hiro, Luxa, Gregor's parents want you to meet them."

Hiro and Luxa left the room and made their way to Gregor's parents room, when they entered Grace gestured for them to sit down next to them. "Please… Please, keep Lizzie and Boots safe, please…"

Hiro replied, "I promise I will keep them safe," "As will I," Luxa replied. Grace stared at them with warm eyes, "thank.. thank you.. so much.." Her eyes closed as the last breath left her body, "GRACE?" Luxa replied, she shook her violently, "Grace you can't, you can't leave them."


	7. So it Begins

Luxa and Hiro stared at Grace, the once over protective was now gone. Hiro and Luxa slowly made their way out the door, shutting it softly. "What just happened?" Luxa asked softly, Hiro knew she knew what happened and replied "you know what happened, Lizzie and Boots just lost their mother."

"Hiro," Luxa began, "What?"

"You do realize we have to tell Lizzie and Boots right?"

"Yea….., can you do it? I'm not really a person who can comfort others," Hiro said nervously.

"Just sit beside them and hug them back if they hug you ok?"

"Yea ok," they entered the room and slowly made their way to Lizzie and Boots, Hiro went and sat down next to Boots while Luxa sat next to Lizzie.

"Guys what's going on?" Lizzie asked curiously at why they both sat down next to her and Boots.

"There's something we need to tell you," Luxa began, "YOU GUYS ARE DATING? BUT I THOUGHT YOU LIKED GREGOR," Lizzie shouted cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

"NO WAY, he's the last person I would date on Earth, anyways," Luxa continued but was soon interrupted by Hiro, "Hey that hurt ok?"

"Yea yea sorry, anyways, uh, how do I say this, your mom is, is….. dead," she thought to herself about how back then she would've just told them straight on that their mom died but since she met Gregor she had experienced more deep feelings.

"What….., this is a joke right?" Lizzie replied trembling as she held Boots and Luxa's hand.

Hiro started, "No, I'm sorry it isn't."

Boots had a surprising reaction, "Ok, Let's just get ready for tomorrow," Lizzie stared at her with unbelieving eyes, "You don't even feel anything Boots? NOT EVEN ANYTHING? Are you even my sister," Lizzie ran out of the room crying, Hiro looked at Luxa and she nodded, he ran off after her to find her sitting in the corner.

"Lizzie, I know how you feel," Hiro began, "No you don't, you don't know how it feels to loose 2 family members."

"Lizzie, I lost my entire family, all I have are my friends." Lizzie looked up at Hiro, 'he really lost his entire family, wow' she thought to herself and started sobbing less. She hugged Hiro for a few seconds and stood up and told him, "I think I'll be going to sleep now," and walked away, Hiro decided he should sleep too and followed her into their room. He jumped onto his bed and drifted off to sleep. Lizzie however had trouble sleeping and kept thinking about how she lost both Gregor and her mom. She heard Angelina and Larry come into the room loudly but soon they settled down quietly realizing that they were sleeping. After not being able to sleep for a while Lizzie decided to take a walk and quietly walked to the balcony at the High High staring at the city which is destroyed.

"DON'T GO THERE," a guard shouted startling her, she stood still not knowing what to do when the guard gestured for her to move away from the balcony. She asked "why are we not allowed to go there?"

"We believe the balcony is extremely damaged and we're afraid it will collapse if too much weight is on it," the guard replied worryingly.

"Are you calling me fat?" she replied with a irritated and sarcastic voice.

"NO, NO," the guard said, surprised by her reply, "It's ok, you can go now," said a voice behind.

"Yes Queen Luxa," with that the guard quickly went out of the room and left them alone. "So, excited for tomorrow?" Luxa asked.

"I'm not sure I would say excited but I would say looking forward to it because the faster we finish this quest the faster my brother comes back alive." Lizzie replied.

"Ah yes, looking forward to it, anyways are you worried about being injured?"

"Yea, although I know you'll protect me Luxa," Lizzie replied with a trusting tone.

"Of course I would, you have Hiro too you know," Luxa replied with a smirk.

"Ew I do not like Hiro, he's just so weird and his hair, he needs a brush." Lizzie replied.

"I know I was just playing with you," Luxa replied laughing and stared out into the ruined city, "I think this quest is the most important one yet," "Yes, yes it is," Lizzie replied. "Anyways we should go back to sleep, we'll need a lot of energy tomorrow," Luxa told Lizzie and they walked together back to Lizzie's room, Luxa was too lazy to walk over to her room so she slept on the couch. Hours passed as they slept, the maid from before, Aires crept up into their room with a dagger, she moved quietly over to Luxa, she positioned the dagger over Luxa's heart and was about to push it down deep into her heart when Lizzie screamed, "LUXAAAAAAAA."

Luxa opened her eyes seeing Aires with a dagger about to stab her, before the maid could do anything, Luxa slid down underneath her and grabbed her ankle and twisted it, she screamed in pain. Luxa then proceeded to knocking the maid over and twisted her arms and legs and disarmed her. In the process Luxa woke everyone up in the room including guards near them, Larry, Angelina, Boots and Hiro all woke up to see a injured maid and a dagger lying near them.

"What… what happened," Angelina asked, "Aires, the maid I spoke to earlier about this quest, tried to kill me….." Luxa replied shakily, "And I would've succeeded too if it wasn't for this brat and motioned her head towards Lizzie. "Anyways why did you try to kill me?" Luxa asked curiously, "I will never talk to a being so pale," the maid replied. "PALE? All us Underlanders are pale, you are too," Luxa replied angrily at the comment the maid thrown at her.

"HA, you think I'm a Underlander, well you're mistaken, I came from the overland years ago as part of a group, what group? You will never know." That was all Luxa could get out of the maid before the maid crawled over and grabbed the dagger and pushed it deep into her heart. Luxa stared at what just happened. "There's a group of what…" Angelina asked, "I don't know," Luxa replied, "I thought everyone working in the palace was an Overlander. That means spies are everywhere and now that I killed one of them… they know we know about them…"

Before they went to sleep they had Hiro make a microbot dome around them, protecting them incase anyone else tried to murder them, Hiro had to stay up all night because he needed to control the microbots to maintain this shape, "If only I had my computer so I could program these microbots to do so," he sigh, it was morning and he decided to wake everyone up.

"Wake up sleepy bots it's time for the quest."

Everyone groaned and got up slowly.

"UGHHHH," Boots and Lizzie said as they stretched, Angelina and Larry were sleepwalking following Boots, Lizzie, Luxa and Hiro as they neared the bathing room. They separated into different bathing rooms, took of their clothes and settled down in the steamy warm water. Hiro was relaxing and dreamily breathing in the steam. "ahhhhhh this is so relaxing he thought and almost drifted to sleep when there was a loud knock on the door, "Hurry up Gregor you're gonna miss breakfast," Lizzie yelled at him. Hiro groaned, he slowly cleaned himself and heard others walking off to the breakfast room, 'man even Lizzie finished and she's a girl, she is fast.' he thought to himself. About 10 minutes later he walked over the to dining room to find everyone eating, he didn't see Gregor's dad though and remembered he were probably too unstable to eat normally and had to be monitored.

He seated down and soon Luxa began briefing them about the mission. "So, we have prepared a ton of food, enough to last us for at least a month if rationed properly, we also decided to bring Ripred along as well as Hazard incase we need to communicate with the creatures."

"YAY," Boots said quietly, "finally someone around my age, well that is close to my age."

"Awww isn't that cuteeeeeee," Lizzie replied and Luxa and her both laughed.

"SHUT UP," Boots replied annoyed at the teasing. "We leave in 2 hours by the way," Luxa left the table and told them she was going to the armory. On her way there she kept her hand on her dagger the whole time in case anyone attacked her, she made her way there without any trouble and talked about the incident last night with Mareth. Mareth suggested a full interview with every staff member in the palace, especially since now people live in the palace and some may be disguising themselves.

"Yea ok," she replied when suddenly another earthquake hit them, the ground started breaking apart as the arena shook, the mossy stone benches cracked, soon it stopped but that was enough for Luxa. "We need to leave now Mareth, I mean like right now, it 30 minutes we shall be prepared."

"Yes Luxa," Mareth replied, Mareth was one of the only Regalians that were allowed to call Luxa her name and not "queen" and other royal title.

She left Mareth and walked up to the dining hall and told the guards to find Hiro, Lizzie and Boots and get them to the dining room as fast as possible. The guards found Lizzie and Boots first and brought them in soon followed by Hiro a few minutes later. "What's going on?" Lizzie asked. "We need to go, we need to go now," Luxa replied, 'so the quest is starting right now,' Hiro thought to himself.

"The bats are ready for you two and Hiro, I trust your microbots can carry you across the land."

"They sure can," he replied to Luxa and they stopped on the way at their rooms to retrieve their items and made their way to the arena.

'So, this is my first prophecy,' they made their way to the Bats as Hiro commanded his microbots to create a moving sphere on a stick so he could be high enough to the bats as possible. 'This is it,' he thought, 'it's really happening.'


	8. The Weapon

Lizzie, Boots, Luxa, Hazard, and Ripred were on bats and they were making their way towards the tunnels as another earthquake shook the the city. "More earthquakes?" Luxa said sighing, "at this rate the palace will be destroyed in a few days, this quest will takes weeks."

Lizzie and Boots were riding a bat named Achilles, while Luxa and Hazard were riding on Aurora, Ripred on the other hand was tired of riding bats and decided to ask Hiro to create one of his spheres around him so he could sleep, Hiro agreed.

They could still see crawlers and spinners and other creatures in front of the city gates. They made their way past the gas field and towards the tunnels. "Not even a hello to your bond, no shrimp?" Luxa was clearly annoyed with Ripred and was trying to keep a calm face, Ripred could sense it, "Why so tense?"

"Could you just shut up?" Luxa replied with a shaky irritated raging tone. Ripred could sense that she mad enough to throw a sword at him and decided to not talk. Hiro decided to talk to Lizzie and Boots so he moved closer, "So how are you planning to find this Underland Heart," he asked Boots, "I don't know why don't you ask Luxa?" She replied. He moved over to Luxa and asked the same question, she replied "Well, we made a map of the Underland and we thought it might be somewhere near the volcanoes."

"So there's volcanoes here as well?" He asked, he knew volcanoes existed in the world above but he thought underneath here was a magma chamber.

"Yes although they have never ever erupted." Luxa replied. 'Volcanoes that don't erupt?' Hiro thought to himself, the Underland keeps amazing him more and more, quite the different reaction from Gregor when he first saw the Underland.

They approached the tunnels and Luxa said "be careful guys, there's a bunch of jagged ruined rocks here and the ceiling might collapse." They made their way slowly through the cracked tunnels, parts of the ceilings fell down during the earthquake and crushed the creatures, they could see some spinners making their way through slowly. "Might as well get comfortable guys, it's gonna be a long trip." Luxa informed them when she saw Boots and Lizzie getting sleepy.

"Lizzie," Boots asked Lizzie, "What Boots?"

"I think I'll sleep now, can I?"

"Yea sure Boots," Lizzie replied, even though Lizzie was tired as well she knew she shouldn't sleep in case something happened. Hiro heard banging sounds from Ripred's sphere and altered his thoughts so the sphere had a square window so Ripred could see what was going on, "I've been trying to get your attention for about 10 minutes now."

"Oh sorry Ripred, what do you want?" He asked pretending to be sorry even though he didn't care.

"I didn't want anything actually, I just wanted a window for my sphere so I could see where we're going so I can actually sense things." Ripred replied. "Oh ok," Hiro replied but soon was shushed by Luxa, "Do you hear that," she whispered quietly, Ripred nodded but Hiro couldn't hear anything. "What do you guys hear," he asked, "KEEP IT DOWN" Ripred hissed at him, "I think their cutters." Luxa replied worryingly. Soon they heard a slight marching sound and lowered their voices even more.

"Cutters? We can't take them," Ripred replied with clearly worried tone. "What are cutters?" Hiro asked since he didn't know what they were. Luxa replied, "they're basically what you call in the Overland ants but their extra huge here. Lizzie heard them talking quietly and told Achilles to move closer when she heard about the Cutters, even though she was there when Gregor was sent to find the cure when their mom got sick, she was sent up into the Overland before she could see or do anything.

"What are Cutters?" Lizzie asked, "SHHHHH Lizzie keep it down, can't you tell we're really worried here?" Ripred replied. Lizzie looked sad after hearing that but soon Luxa explained to her. Once she knew she told Achilles to stay close to Luxa in case they attacked, Hiro was bored and decided to sleep but remembered that he had to keep thinking about the spheres so his microbots don't suddenly fall and cause him to fall to his death as well as Ripred.

It had been a few hours and Luxa decided it was around midday so she decided the group should take a rest. She alerted the others to be on the lookout for any cliffs or surfaces they could rest on. Lizzie soon spotted one and told the others "Guys over here," she pointed to the cliff and everyone made their way over there. Hiro made all his microbots create a shallow hole so they would fall into it when he took his neurotransmitter. Hiro sat down, leaning on a rock. Luxa carried Hazard and placed him next to Boots. Ripred, Luxa, Lizzie and Boots were all spread out while Achilles and Aurora sat together. They rested peacefully for several hours when they heard cutter noises once again, Ripred told everyone to be quiet as he slowly crawled on his belly over to the cliff edge, his eyes widened, he saw hundreds of thousands of cutters marching through the tunnel and destroying every obstacle in their way reducing it to rubbles, he crawled back to the rest and told them they were cutters.

Luxa hissed "what do you think their doing here?"

"I don't know," Ripred replied, "But I know they're up to no good."

They waited another hour after Ripred suggesting in doing so because they didn't know what the cutters would do if they spotted them. Boots was sleeping while Luxa, Ripred and Hiro were discussing about the routes they could take to avoid the cutters. Luxa brought out her map and showed where the known tunnels were located. "We could probably take the lower tunnels but those aren't high enough," Luxa stated. "Can't we just take one of the outer tunnels there," Lizzie said pointing to black lines next to the red lines indicating the lower tunnels. "This was mapped 100 years ago, we only update the areas we go into recently, such as the ones when Gregor went on his prophecies." Luxa said. "Lizzie's probably right, that's our best chance," Ripred replied. Hiro was listening to this since he barely knew anything about the Underland and decided it was best if he listened and followed their instructions. Lizzie's stomach groaned and Luxa giggled, "I think we should have lunch," Luxa suggested. Luxa called Hiro to help bring out the food while Lizzie woke Boots and Hazard up. The bats weren't very hungry and decided to only eat a little. They had some bread as well as some cooked steak. By the time they were finished with lunch no one felt like moving so they decided to take shifts patrolling and exploring the outer tunnels just to check if they were clear and safe enough although they didn't really have a choice. Luxa took the first patrol and took Aurora with her.

She decided to patrol only a bit of the outer tunnels because she was just a bit creeped out so she told Aurora to be ready in case they were attacked. "Hey Aurora," Luxa spoke softly to her, "Yes Luxa?"

"Do you think I'll ever see Gregor again?"

"That I don't know but as long as we try our best in the quest, we won't blame ourselves in the future knowing we tried our best." Aurora replied trying to make her little speech smart but touching. Luxa laughed softly and they flew closer, she looked below and saw a few gawners and spinners resting, 'resting?' she thought to herself and looked closer, they had 2 holes in their chest, 'what could've done that,' she decided it was too dangerous and told Aurora to fly back. A few minutes had passed when she finally made it back to the cliff, everyone there was resting. Aurora fluttered her wings before settling down. Luxa got off her and shook Hiro awake, "Is it my turn to patrol?" he asked sleepily, "No, but I wanted to ask you something," Luxa replied. "Go on," Hiro said annoyed that Luxa just disturbed his sleep, "Well I was flying with Aurora when I saw a few spinners and gawners resting, I looked closer and saw holes in their chest, I've never seen any weapon that can do that, I was hoping you would know," Luxa replied. Hiro's face had mixed emotions, he looked confused, desperate and then panicked, "I think the weapon was a gun."

"A gun?" Luxa asked, she didn't know what a gun was and never saw one, "Yes a gun," Hiro replied, "it's a weapon from the Overland, it's extremely powerful and is extremely dangerous, I don't know how it got here but we can assume that an Overlander was here." Luxa however thought differently, "what about the maid that tried to kill me? she mentioned about a group of people."

"If that's true then there must be even more guns." Hiro replied worryingly, people could shoot us out of the sky. The talk went on and on and a few hours passed as Hiro and Luxa planned how they should go without getting injured, she decided it would be best to go back to Regalia but it's too late since they traveled this far already.

Ripred was still sleeping, unaware of what was going on, was dreaming about his pups, the ones he lost long ago, silksharp and many more. "Silksharp," he murmured, "SILKSHARP" he woke up panting, Luxa and Hiro rushed over to shush him up since he was Ripred, he won't need any comforting.

Lizzie awoke to his distress and saw Hiro and Lizzie comforting him, "hmph" she said quietly, 'wait Hiro and Luxa was together?' she thought quietly, 'maybe they do really like each other.' Lizzie couldn't help feeling a bit jealous but then remembered Luxa was 17 and Hiro was 14. Luxa woke Aurora, Achilles and the other bat up and discussed about the weapon possibly used to kill some spinners and gawners Luxa saw. They decided they should rest for a bit more since they were pretty unsure about where the gunners were, Luxa and Lizzie prepared dinner, they found a dead tree hanging from the side and chopped some bits and pieces up and started a fire, it took a long time but they did it. They cooked up some stew and started eating when they heard another gun shot. "I'm scared," Lizzie stated, "well obviously" Hiro replied sarcastically. "Apologize to her now boy," Ripred snapped at him, "Nope," he replied and finished his stew and went to a rock and slept leaning on it. "Ugh the nerves of him," Lizzie said, clearly annoyed. Soon it was night although no one could tell but Luxa said she kept track of them and it's about 9pm. They all went to sleep agreeing they would travel tomorrow at dawn. They didn't feel like having a night shift so all of them went to sleep, soon Ripred started snoring disgustingly. The noises bounced of the tunnels and soon two bats made their way following the sound. "oh look, the queen and her search party, so so close to the general." "They'll never survive," and the two bats laughed loudly and flew back to where they came from.


End file.
